Talk:Rinnegan Teleportation
Uh Wasn't it already decided on Sasukes talk page not to make this article since we have absolutely no idea what Sasuke is actually doing? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:40, June 27, 2014 (UTC) : I didn't know about that. But it doesn't seem like Kishimoto is going to explain it anytime soon.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:41, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Doesn't mean we create an article on it. What Sasuke has done so far is vanish and reappear. Konohamaru can do that. That's not enough for an article. Until we know more, I move for deletion. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:45, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: The crux of this is the fact Sasuke was able to teleport his sword independently of himself. I don't think Konohamaru can do that. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 00:01, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :::: Not to mention its an ability that Madara explicitly notes comes to Sasuke's new Rinnegan, not from any shunshin or such.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 00:20, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I also believe that Naruto stated Sasuke was capable of moving like the Flying Thunder God Jutsu ever since he got his new Rinnegan last chapter correct? If anything, it is definitely teleportation. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 00:22, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :Foggy mechanics aside, Rinnegan Teleportation is technically a bad name, since could very well describe Kaguya's techniques as well. Omnibender - Talk - 00:37, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Wasn't it just the Body Flicker technique? I don't think we cleared that up yet, but seems like Naruto called it such. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 02:48, June 28, 2014 (UTC) : Body Flicker Technique can't teleport weapons into someone's chest.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:32, June 28, 2014 (UTC) If it was just body flicker then Madara wouldn't make such a big deal about it, and SuperSaiyanMan makes a good point. Sasuke definitely teleported his sword, no form of moving fast could have made his sword stab Madara in the chest instantly without Sasuke himself moving at all. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 03:51, June 28, 2014 (UTC) : The point is, neither of you know how it works. I'll say it again. Making himself (or his sword) disappear and reappear doesn't warrant an article. We don't know how his Rinnegan is involved in the technique, how it does what it does, or any of the technique's other mechanics. Omni also pointed out the poor naming. This article should be deleted until we know more about the technique, otherwise this is just a glorified Shunshin no Jutsu. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 04:57, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :: A glorified body flicker? Despite not knowing how it works, what we do know (it requires the Rinnegan, one of the powers of Sasuke's eyes, and he can teleport objects) does warrant at least a placeholding article until we do learn the mechanics. If it was just a enhanced Shunshin, we would have been told so.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 05:06, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::: We don't make placeholder articles, so no. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:36, June 28, 2014 (UTC)